A Dense love
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Was done for a contest on Deviantart. I suck at summaries so read it.
It was a calm morning in the jungles of birds flying around,animals awaking from their slumber peacefully. Well,almost all of them woke up like that,because in a bunch ruins deep in the jungle. There were a bunch of cubs still asleep. The Cubs mentioned,were sleeping at random points of the ruins of ancient man.A tiger cub and a panther were asleep on some stone beams,an orangutang slept on top of a vine covered throne,a young python slumbering above last two were a elephant and a grey blue bear,the former sleeping on some leaves in the center of the throne room,while the latter was asleep against a tree.

Incase you readers are wondering,what is the point of showing sleeping cubs? Just keep 'll find out.

As the sun got higher,it's rays spread until they awoke the elephant cub,who got to his feet before blowing a trumpet.

Which in turn woke up his friends with a jolt."Hahti!" the tiger cub of the group growled after gaining his wits,jumping down from the pillar with the panther cub.."you have to do that!?"

"Sorry Shere Khan" Hahti said as he smiled sheepishly at the glare of his friends "force of habit." the tiger snorted at him before walking off,saying he'll get breakfast for the bananas for Louie and who were the tiger cub was gone,the panther looked around,he was new to the dark wild cat was held captive by man since he was born…Well,until his new friends rescued him last night.

Yes,last night Kaa,Louie,Shere Kahn,Baloo and Hahti had saw the red flower's glow and saw a deserted human ,as was the panther's name, was chained to a pole pulling at said no results whatsoever. Until he heard a twig snap gaining his attention to the other cubs,who came over and helped him elephant,Hathi he soon learned,broke the chain,but now Bagheera only the color couldn't find the 'keys' so they had to leave quick before man came then came most of the night trying to get it off.

It took Shere Kahn and Louie to pick the ,with his calm aura and attitude,was in charge at keeping Bagheera from worked because the panther cub was calm as long as the bear cub was not when they had to put alloe on the cut raw skin,great goodness did it much in fact,that he instinctly lashed out,clawing Baloo on the arm.

Which reminded the panther as he shook his head at the memory of the his throat,the cub went over to the was putting more alloe on his wounds.

'Nice bagheera,you make a friend and you injure him the night you meet.'Bagheera thought bitterly ,ears low as he stopped a foot from Baloo who looked at him."Hey Bags,sleep well?" he said with a smile as if nothing confused the former,shouldn't the latter be mad at him?why was he being nice?"I slept fine." was the confused reply as Bagheera came closer "Sorry about your arm."

"Eh" Baloo shrugged "Nothing new,I been clawed before by Kahny when I was helping him with his leg."

" 'Kahny'?" the wild cat asked in confusion as he tilted his companion chuckled as he explained that he gave all his friends some sort of nickname,much to some of his friends' chargen,but they let him why the bear kept calling him 'bags'."So you see me as a friend?" Bagheera then added shyly "even after that?" he pointed to the smiled saying "Yup! The cuts burned I can understand why you lashed out."

They then smiled at each other while their friends nearby shared a was Louie who whispered to Kaa and Hahti as ,Shere Kahn came from his first trip with a small bunch of mice for the python,his tone mischievious "Anyone else seeing hearts in the background of those two?"

"They do look good together" Hahti said as Kaa slithered off his back and to the dead mice as the python added "but I don't think " he swallowed a mouse "they know it yet."

Shere Kahn sat down for a second "My guess it will be seasons before they start courting."

"Should we help?" the orangutang next to him smirked balancing on one of his long tiger cub shook his head,those two will figure it out..hopefully before they were adults.

Seasons later.

Oh for heaven's sake! Those two were still oblivious on each other!..well one of them was oblivious..and that was Baloo on how Bagheera felt...or so everyone was just that the sloth bear thought...well that the panther wouldn't want to be in a relationship with ,what he was well know,a jungle .the grey bear noticed the signs,but come ON,what did Bagheera see in him?!.Can any of you readers understand this self doubt? Yeesh.

Anyway,back on the bear was leaning against a tree,he failed to noticed the panther he was thinking panther looked I mean MAD,Bagheera narrowed his yellow eyes at his down,the black wild cat jumped down and then pounced the bear with a roar,his angery yellow orbs looking in shocked (and slightly fearful he noticed) black tinted brown ones of Baloo's."B-Bagheera hey." his target gulped before swallowing "C-Can I help you? Wait was that fish I caught earlier yours? I swear if it was,I'm sorry! I'll get you one."

"It is not that." Bagheera growled,his claws unsheathing slightly."How can you be so oblivious?!"

"Is it a anniversary of something?" the bear he has pinned against the tree asked nervously as he tried to think on what would make his crush upset,thought,he had a feeling on what."if it is,sorry I forgot."As Baloo kept on talking,Bagheera got more panther didn't remember his crush being this dense when they were cubs.'Damn it Baloo how can you not notice!?' he thought,maybe he was wasting his time with the other male didn't feel the same for that was at the now sad look forming on the shorter male's muzzle,Baloo thought for a moment before leaning up.

His nose meeting Bagheera's catching the leopard off was the sloth bear planning?and it seemed the grey male suddenly got his strength ,because not to seconds was on top of him,what the?

"Baloo!? What on earth!?"

"Not fun is it?" the bear said with a smirk before getting off of him."If ya wanted me to notice you more than a friend." he got to his feet as the panther in front of him got up."You could have just said so."THAT dear readers,is when old Bags snapped "I have been! But you haven't been noticing!."he growled as his crush smiled sheepishly,scratching the back of his Baloo was causing harm instead of ,time to let the cat out of the pun ,the grey furred omnivore started to explain why he was 'dense' on the panthers courting help said cat's reputation, and not being made fun of.

"So you thought ignoring me would spare me?" Bagheera bristled as he bared his amazed him how foolish Baloo could male smiled sheepishly as he said in his defence " would you date a jungle bum?"

"Yes you idiot." the panther replied in a deadpan tone before adding "Why else would I be trying to court you?"

He got a smile as a reply as Baloo said "So,want to try again?" His answer,the panther pouncing on bagheera said to the dazed male "You gonna be dense?"

"This time,no" the bear said but quickly added "No promises for other times."

 **I wrote this for a contest on Deviantart.Sorry if it looks rushed in the end ^^; my first time doing this couple .This is the 1960's version of the jungle book mixed with some of the book..in the book Bagheera was with humans who had him chained I mixed it up with the novel,Jungle Cubs and The movie.**

 **I don't own anyone they belong to Disney and Rudyard Kipling.**


End file.
